I Dream of You
by Miryu
Summary: "Dicen que cuando sueñas mucho con una persona, es porque esa persona esta pensando en ti... ¿tu qué dices? ¿Será verdad? Yo soñé contigo." horriblesummary, MakaxSoul, One-shot cortito... por favor, lean, esta bonito!


**Bueno, traigo un nuevo fic, un nuevo SoulxMaka, creo que ya hise como muchos de esta serie, pero qué más da si es uno más no le hace mal al mundo. Bien, se me ocurrio hace poquito**

**I Dream of You ~**

No fue hace mucho que descubrí que mi corazón pedia por tu presencia. Solo que no lo supe bien antes, mis sentimientos estaban revueltos, sin sentido alguno. Y no solo mis sentimientos, sino que tu aparecías a cada momento en que yo te relacionaba con cualquier tema. Cualquiera sea la situación, tu nombre aparecía en mi mente, tu sonrisa en mis recuerdos, tu voz susurrandole a mi alma. Y también en mis sueños. Soñaba que tu aparecías, como siempre lo haces, me saludabas con una sonrisa como siempre la hacías para mi y me decías lo que sentias. ¿Estaremos unidos? Así como... ¿cómo lo dice el rumor ese? Yo no sé si creerlo, pero quiero que algún día pase, que algún día me digas "te amo", que algún día... pueda declarar mi amor por tí.

Tal vez es que hoy era un día como todos los días, que es por eso que no me dí cuenta que era el día _especial_. Nada era fuera de lo común. Saludé a mis amigas así como si nada, y luego me senté en mi banco. Hoy no le prestaba la atencion debida (¿y como haría para prestarle atencion a eso?) a las clases de Stein-sensei. Hoy pensaba en tí. En como sería hoy. Tal vez, ¿me saludarías con aquella sonrisa como siempre? Eso espero... lo espero profundamente. Cuando ya terminaron las clases, mis amigas se fueron rapidamente para esperar (por decima vez) que yo declarara mi amor. Tu llegaste con esa sonrisa que siempre me regalabas. Tus ojos rojos con un brillo especial.

- Hola Maka - dijiste sonriendo. Yo me ruborize.

- Hola Soul - dije ahora sin dificultad alguna, como antes sí la tenía.

- Maka, necesito decirte algo... - dijo mirando para los costados. Ya había notado que Liz estaba cerca escuchando con un microfono. - Pero no aquí, ni con ellas. - dijo un poco fastidiado. Reí y el sonrió.

- Vale, cuando quieras nos vemos. - dije sin darme cuenta, y luego ruborizarme imediatamente. Soul hiso una sonrisa mayor aún.

- Entonces, ¿qué tal el sábado a la tarde? - pregunto. Asentí, intentando ocultar y controlar mi sonrojo.

Así fué ese día _especial_. Y ahora, sábado a la tarde. Aquel jueves soñé contigo otra vez, solo que algo habia cambiado. Tu te declarabas. Tu me decías que me amabas. El viernes también. Esto, ¿qué será? Dicen que cuando sueñas mucho con una persona, es porque esa persona esta pensando en ti... ¿tu qué dices? ¿Será verdad? Yo soñé contigo. Entonces, ¿es decir que tu piensas en mi? No lo sé, pero quiero saber si es verdad. Quiero saber qué es lo que me quieres decir... quiero saberlo.

- Maka, ahora que estamos tranquilos... - dijo fijandose a los lados mientras cruzabamos la calle. - Quiero decirte lo que he estado pensando. - yo me ruborizé. No sabia realmente qué decir, así que solo lo deje que siguiera, que me lo dijiera. - Maka, yo... he estado pensando en ti. - dijo algo ruborizado - Pero... a lo que me refiero es que...

- Soul, yo también. - dije. Soul ya se estaba poniendo nervioso. Típico de él.

- ¿Eh? - dijo confundido.

- Te amo, Soul. - dije sin dificultad. Y me dí cuenta que yo me había declarado a él. Como en el sueño. El primer sueño que tube. El sonrió.

- Yo también, Maka. - dijo luego de tomarme por el rostro y besarme tiernamente. Esto... ¿es un sueño? Se parece mucho a uno de ellos. Soul sonrie en mis labios. Era tal cual el sueño.

- Soul... - dije cuando nos separamos; él me miró confundido, tal vez porque mi cara también lo estaba.

- Dí.

- Esto, ¿es un sueño? - pregunté. Si lo es... esto es muy cruel.

- No, ¿quieres que te pellisque para comprobarlo? - preguntó con un tono burlón. Negué con la cabeza y me reí. No, esto no es un sueño. Es la realidad.

Ahora sé que es verdad. Que si sueñas muchas veces con una persona, es porque esa persona esta pensando en ti. ¿Verdad? Sé que te amo, y que tu me amas a mi. Y aún, sigo recordando aquel sueño y aquella vez que se cumplio.

**Fin**

**Bien, espero que les guste. Dejen un review por favor, que soy pobre y con un review usted hace que mi mente se alimente :) (?) Bueno, no... pero algo parecido pasa~.**

**Atte: Lucy-chan Evans**


End file.
